The cafe
by othrflyinbordgrl
Summary: The corner cafe; dark, dreary, isolated. One of Ravens favorite hang outs.
1. why she left

BB and Cyborg were battling on gamestation, shouting as they did this, with the juvenile thought that this would increase their ability to win. It didn't. "Booya," shouted Cyborg.  
  
BB was now on his feet clutching the controller tightly. His head was slightly tilted and he was biting his tongue. "Just surrender, you cannot win," bursted out Cyborg, laughing as he threw his head back with the assumption that now he could not lose. When his eyes met the screen again, he had lost a third of his health points. "WHAA!!! I'll show you." BB snickered as he tilted his controller in an attempt to better his attacks.  
  
Raven, looked up from her poetry at them with a glare. "Cut it out, guys," she grumbled. They were too intent upon their game to hear her, not to mention the racket they made screaming at each other.  
  
She hated the intrusive noises. The yelling was very often present in Teen Tower when two titans battled as such, yet Raven could never get used to it. She wondered why they insisted on yelling at the game and each other. Sometimes she wondered why she came out of her room, but then again her fellow titans were "fun" to be around at times, just not now. Why couldn't they just enjoy depressing poetry and meditation, like she. Then again, BB would probably just make a mockery out of her and poetry in general if he ever tried. But Starfire had once peacefully joined Starfire in meditation, and though Raven enjoyed being alone, she had enjoyed the sincere company of a friend. Friends like these were why she did not completely isolate herself in her room, without friends she would go insane.  
  
"CUT IT OUT!!" she exploded. Cyborg and BB dropped their controllers and her anger had intimidated them, as they knew that her anger could reach certain extreme, yet dark levels.  
  
"I need to get away," she said. And stormed off towards her room. As soon as Raven left, Cyborg and BB continued battling as before.  
  
Starfire, concerned, decided to try to cheer Raven up with a traditional Tamarain folk song. "I don't think that's a great idea," warned Robin. "She probably just needs to be alone. And you know how she doesn't like to bothered when she's in her room." Though Robin's logic sounded reasonable and they all knew about Raven's protection of her privacy through experience, Starfire headed upstairs.  
  
She walked with light feet, but then remembered she could lift herself up and avoid making any walking noise at all. She reached the door and knocked. "Raven, it is I, Starfire," (who else would knock like this). "I wish to know if you are quite all right friend. You must excuse Beastboy and Cyborg. They still do not realize that their noises annoy you." "Raven, are you quite there?"  
  
There was still no answer. Star thought that Raven must really not want to talk, and so ceased not wishing to further annoy Raven. She walked downstairs, "Raven will not answer," she said to Robin. "She may not be in her room," Robin replied. "Oh Robin, I am worried," said Star. "Its ok Star, Raven can take care of herself," said Robin. 


	2. the cafe

It was true that Raven was not in her room. She had started towards her room, but halfway there she had decided that she didn't want to be there. She transformed into her ravenous dark cloud, and left for the cafe on the dark corner.  
  
She could have opened the door with her powers, but she did not wish to be noticed. Instead she pushed it open with her hand. She ordered a black coffee, no sugar and sat at an empty, small, round table, with her poetry book still under her arm. She opened her book and started reading in the serene atmosphere of the cafe. She sipped her hot coffee as she begins to become lost in the poetry.  
  
At another table, a mysterious guy sat alone. His hair was dark and somewhat long so it hung in his face. He looked close to Raven's age but it was hard to tell with his hair there. He seemed anxious and continuously checked his cell phone. After sitting for 15 minutes, he got up and ordered a drink. He drank it slowly but didn't slurp (which would have annoyed Raven). Now half and hour passed as he finished his coffee.  
  
He mumbled angrily to himself and then banged once hard on the table, crushing his cup. Raven looked up and evilly glared at him. He spied her glaring and walked towards her. "What do you want?" he asked impatiently. "I want to know why you disturbed my peace," retorted Raven angrily. "None of your business," he replies.  
  
He pushed a piece of his dark hair out of his face to reveal cloudy gray eyes. His eyes captivated Raven. She softened her look wothout smiling, and he followed suit. "Sorry," he said. She nodded. "Can I sit here?" he asked. "If you really think you want to," replied Raven, keeping a sardonic tone in her voice.  
  
She found out that he had been waiting for some girl who never showed up. Raven sympathized. "Probably wasn't worth it," she replied. "I guess not," he said. He would have said something sweet like, "If she had come, I wouldn't have met you," but neither of them did sweet.  
  
"We all have to suffer every now and then," said Raven. "Eventually, pain makes us stronger," she continued. "Sometimes you have to be hit by lightning to enjoy the storm," she said, trying to comfort him. He smiled, but his eyes had no expression.  
  
"We seem to be alike in a number of ways," he said. Raven blushed slightly, but it was barely visible in the dimly lit cafe. She closed her book and her hand lay on it. He picked his hand up and held it in the air for a moment, then chose to push the hair out of his eyes. He picked it up again and hesitantly placed it on top of hers.  
  
His hand was warm, yet a chill went through Raven's body, and he felt it.  
  
"My name is Adamm, two M's," he broke the silence. "I'm Raven, one N" she replied and he laughed at her dry but sincere humor. "Maybe I'll see you around here," he said.  
  
"Maybe I'll be here tomorrow around the same time," she replied. "Maybe I will too," he said. 


	3. poetry in her room

That night, Raven couldn't fall asleep. She kept thinking about Adamm, his darkness, his depressed aura. She decided to write for him (depressing poetry being her specialty.  
(whats in brackets is what she crossed out)  
  
You came out of the shadows [and shined on me] but cast your shadow over me.  
Your hair fell in your face [in the most attractive way] because you were hiding from the world.  
Your presence [lifted me up] disturbed me and i only wished to [know you better] destroy you.  
You invaded my space and I [loved] loathed you for it. Yet you pressed on, and I could not [resist] defeat you.  
I fell in defeat to your power knowing I could not win, but plotting revenge in silence.  
How to pay you back for the [joy] pain you had caused me, show you the scars you left in me.  
I am weak from battle and suffering [without you.  
Nevermore, you shall not escape me.  
  
She tried meditating to clear her mind, but her mind was heavy with thoughts and so she could barely lift herself off the ground, not that she wanted to forget him, but she wanted to go to sleep. Her eyes would continually open as she tried to concentrate. As she tried concentrating on certain things, she was only brought back to realize that she was trying not to concentrate on the guy from the cafe.  
  
A knock on the door. Raven became nervous; had he followed her home and asked the others where she was? Why would he visit this late anyway? Was he trying to be sweet? Was he truly a villain who was only trying to gain her trust that day and was now here to annihilate her?  
  
"It is I, Starfire," a wave of relief. "I have come to your room and I have knocked on your door to question if you are alright but not to attempt to be a bother." "I'm fine," Raven replied. "I was only wondering since you secluded yourself for an extended amount of time today," continued Star. Raven's face flushed as she searched for an excuse. "Sometimes Cyborg and especially BB really get to me, that's all." "Alright, Good night then Raven," trailed away Star's voice. Raven liked the thought of a dark (haired) secret. 


	4. escaping the titans

Disclaimer:no,i dont own the Teen Titans btw, sorry i havent updated in awhile, i just write when i want,its not as easy and un-time-consuming as it seems.

"Sooo Raven, where'd you go yesterday?" inquired BB, in his usual curious manner. Because he could transform, he could easily sneak around the tower as a mouse or a fly, even though it was hard to pass right over a bright green rodent. Why he had chosen Raven's room, we can only assume.

"We are eager to know the whereabouts and whyabouts of your excursion," Star jumped in. Star was always interested in earthly ways and never passed up the chance to understand humans. She was also quite sociable and took up any opportunities to chat with the only other female titan in their tower (though she was usually quite content with anyone who'd listen to her peppy Tamaranian voice).

Star continued on, quite speedily. "Where did you go? Why did you return so late? Did you eat the food of pizza? Did you go to that glorious little cafe you seem to like so much? What..,"

"Who said I left?" interrupted Raven in her faux calm voice, as she became annoyed and nervous about the team finding out about, well, you know who. The boys would probably tease her, but in their minds they might wonder how, as Raven was so distant from the rest, different and usually misunderstood. It was even openly clear that they all (especially BB) saw her as something of a freak. Starfire would be excited for Raven and would get overly hyper. Her eyes would widen and she would start firing questions left and right until they were all answered or until someone covered her mouth.

"You weren't in your room," replied BB. He had said too much. 

"YOU WENT IN MY ROOM?!" Raven growled. No one was ever allowed in Raven's room. It was her safe haven, her escape, her world. The titans could only be invited in by Raven herself, which rarely happened. Because of BB's carelessness and curiosity, he was the last person in the world that Raven wanted there (considering the time he was fooling around with Raven's mirror and had fallen into her mind).

"Azarath Met...," she began, enraged. BB could have changed into a dinosaur or something, but BB feared Raven and her powers, especially when she was mad, so he shrunk back. "EEP!"

Robin stepped between them. As the leader of the Teen Titans, he always had to make quick decisions for the team. As annoying as BB could get, Robin would not let Raven destroy him.

"Raven," he commanded strictly. He looked her in the eyes and the flames in her eyes soon died out. BB was tempted to stick out his tongue, but he was safe for now.

"I'm taking a walk," she finally decided would be safest to say. "And stay out of my room," she warned BB. She clenched her fist and a black orb surrounded it.

"Beastboy, I do not believe Raven was quite enthralled that you had ventured into her room," Starfire reasoned.

"Yea BB, ya gotta stay outta there. How'd you get past the doors anyway?" said Cyborg.

"Well, actually..." BB began boastingly.

"Enough, they're right BB. You should know by now not to do that. Raven needs her space, thats all," Robin concluded.  
Now that they all had scolded BB, his head hung low. "It seems like she always hiding something," he said.

The titans had all been thinking this, but never wanted to admit it aloud. They didn't know just what she was hiding, and they weren't sure if they wanted to find out. She was a mystery to them. 


	5. meeting Adamm

Disclaimer:yea, i dont own 'em hows this for a longer chapter, cut me some slack tho cuz schools busy, enjoy!

Walking down the street, she kept her fist clenched tight. "Invade my privacy...enter my life...find my secrets, how dare they?" she mumbled to herself. But she did need them and she knew it. Without her friends, she would be alone. The only thing she could try to escape then would be her loneliness. Escape loneliness into loneliness...no. With her friends, she would stay sane, no matter how insane they drove her.

She picked up a rock with her mind and threw it at the nearest dumpster. But the clang seemed so distant. Her mind was racing elsewhere. Sometimes it killed her a little on the inside to stay so bottled up. And thinking of Adamm, she sighed relief. 

But then she began to consider:"He didn't even ask for my number, but he did ask for my name. But he didn't ask me out. But he hinted that he wanted to see me again. Wanted to see me or wanted to see me? Maybe he's just lonely for a substitute, maybe I'm just lonely."

She barely realized that she had arrived at the cafe. She sat at the same table as usual. She was slightly nervous because he was someone who seemed to relate to her, but what could she tell from a few words anyway?

She no longer wanted to be alone, and every minute that ticked by made her nervous and anxious and scared that he had forgotten. She looked around trying not to be upset about his not being precisely on time, when she caught a glance of the clock on the wall. He wasn't supposed to come for another 15 minutes.

She decided on meditating since a) in the darkness it was barely visible and b) the table hid her floating legs. She chanted in a whisper, with her eyes closed. Every time she felt a breeze from the door opening, se jerked her eyes open. The constant interruptions made for a poor meditating scenario.

She soon gave up and was playing with the salt and pepper shakers (again with her powers). She found that even with small, simple objects such as shakers, she couldn't focus her energy entirely on them. She dropped the pepper with a clank that made a few heads turn momentarily. She fished around for it with her feet at first, and not succeeding, dropped her head underneath the table. (Wouldn't it be romantic if he poked his head under the table then? Well, no)

She grabbed it and a voice called out,"Looking for something?" As she sat up quickly, her mind raced with outrageous thoughts such as,"Is my hair OK?" a thing Raven rarely thought.

In front of her eyes was one of the cashiers. "No, I'm alright," replied Raven downheartedly (I'm so evil). Staring down at the table, she wondered why the cashier hadn't walked away yet. As she looked up with her depressed eyes, she (finally) saw Adamm.

"Hey," he said.

That one word made her reel with joy and, very faintly, she flickered a smile. "Hi," she responded.

"Is this seat taken?" Adamm asked.

Raven merely shook her head. "You look good when you're sad, but you look even better when you smile," he could have said. He just replied with a faint smile as well though.

"Wanna drink?" he asked.

"Black coffee," Raven replied.

As he got up from the table, Raven watched his hand glide over and off it but then let her eyes drop back down, but before which catching a glance of his black leather jacket and dark jeans and just how he looked in them. His jeans fit him tight, so that she could see the slight curvature of his bottom, and his thin but strong legs (not that Raven thought he was attractive though...). And though she tried not to, she couldn't help taking a glance every so often.

He walked back to the table and placed the cups gently down. As Raven took out her money, he refused it saying, "My treat."

"Thanks," she replied. When he sat, he slouched foward in a casually laid-back way. Not too close to make them feel uncomfortable (or excited for that matter), but not too far that they couldn't connect. Raven was sitting up, not noticing her back was slightly arched.

He reached for the sugar and half-n-half while she drank hers plain. Raven alternated between drinking and blowing her coffee. Adamm took a gulp of his.

"So, why do you come here?" he asked, attempting small talk.

"To escape," Raven replied honestly. "Me too," he said. And the conversation lingered there as the awkward silence began to arise.

"My younger brother's a pain and my parents think they can control my life," he continued.

Raven nodded. "Yea, I know, my dad's always screwing me up."

"And your mom?" Adamm asked, seemingly interested.

"She's...," Raven began, not sure how to put it. "never there for me." This was true, she didn't know where her mother was or even if she was alive still.

Over drinks and time, she found out that he painted and drew in his spare time but he wasn't into academics. He ran track while still being a frequent smoker, which Raven found strangely surprising. She never smoked but used incense so muhc that the fact didn't bother her. raven proceeded to describe herself, leaving out the part about her being from another planet, her powers, and the titans. Not that Jump City didn't know who they were, but she didn't want to bring fame into the equation and complicate the situation. 

He seemed to be listening and absorbing in all of her words, but with the same solid gray eyes. It was so different and relieving to find someone to relate to, someone who would listen and understand her, yet she still wondered what had made his eyes so cold. She then considered how she had mastered the ability to stare BB down, and realized that somewhere, deep down, Adamm had to be warm on the inside, a little of which had shown itself. She wanted him to keep talking, just to hear his voice and know it was for her. Then she could look at his face (those eyes) and talk back to him. She wanted to get to know him better, just as a friend. 


	6. back at the tower

disclaimer: "i have a brain, i just dont use it"  
a/n:weee, sorry for the wait, o well.like it? i try. thanks to those who r&r, u guys rock my socks. o and i have no idea why i added the s&rob thing, ive lost most of my mind anyhow...

"oh Robin!" cried Starfire. "I feel as though it is my fault Raven has left us. I believe she was angered when I asked where she had been. She has been gone for so long. What if she decides to leave the Titans permanently..."

"Calm down Star, its not that bad," Robin comforted her. "Raven's not leaving the Titans," Robin continued reassuringly. Robin wrapped his arm around Starfire.

"If you are quite sure friend," said Star.

Robin nodded and Star rubbed her face in Robin's neck, which made Robin blush. Robin gave her a quick squeeze and then released her as he didn't want the guys to see.

Star and Robin had never said anything about the feelings they might have had but certain things about them and between them were evident.

Robin was always helping Star understand the confusing ways of Earth life. He was extremely tolerant and accepting of Star's strange Tamaranian culture too. Star would often times go to Robin when she was distressed and we would find a way to cheer her up. His leadership and ability to take command of a situation comforted Star as she had a very spontaneous personality.

Whenever Star ran up to Robin and hugged him, it seemed as though Star did not comprehend the effect this had on Robin, which was that he secretly enjoyed these moments (well as secretly as possible through his flushed cheeks).

"If anyone could chase raven outta the Titans forever, it wouldn't be you Star. It would be Beast Boy," chuckled Cyborg.

"Hey!" shouted BB.

"Ya know its true," Cyborg said.

"Yea but its so much fun and so easy to annoy her. Except when she starts calling dark spirits down and gets all 'azarath' on me," said BB.

Star giggled. It didn't really take much to get Raven mad, but if anyone could, it was BB. He was a good kid at heart, but he didn't always use his head.

"And besides Star, BB was the one who went in Raven's room," said Robin.

"But...I...Cyborg forced me to," stuttered BB.

"I what? No I didn't!" shouted Cyborg. "You little rat."

Cyborg jumped off the couch and began chasing BB. In spite of Cy, BB momentarily turned into a rat himself.

"Yipes!" BB squeaked as Cy went to pounce on him. They were still running around the room as Raven walked in. 


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer:no i dont own them

a/n:sorry for the long hiatus. i didnt think i was continuing with this. i guess i am. hope u enjoy.

Raven had floated the whole way home with a slight smile and some lively color on her face. When she slid open the tower door, everything seemed still. Raven's smile dripped off her face as she placed herself into the forlorn mask she most often wore. BB and Cyborg seemed to be frozen in a wrestling fit tangled together.

It seemed like when you walk into a room and the conversation stops and you can feel they were talking about you. Raven always held her guard up high, and was usually very suspicious and wary of the titans. She trusted her friends (for the most part) but she always felt somewhat secluded. She convinced herself that it was her demon side they were repelled from, the part of her that was very different. She didn't think they could understand her past and so she did not burden them nor try to explain it.

She needed someone who would listen and hear what she said. Someone who could understand her and appreciate her uniqueness. The titans tried to listen, but she would not exactly open up to them. Adamm seemed like a sturdy shoulder to lean on. She was not ready to reveal herself fully to him, but she was beginning to believe he would listen.

"Oh glorious. Raven you have returned to our tower of crime-fighting. I was worried as to why you had left again believing that it was entirely the fault of mine. But now you are back and I shall worry no longer," burst out Star, as she flew over to Raven and hugged her tightly. Star sometimes forgot how strong she was. Her innocent appearance and personality clashed with her sheer Tamaranian strength.

"I was just at the cafe," Raven reassured her, as she gasped for air. Star released Raven and Raven fell to the ground with a thud, as she was caught by surprise and didn't think to levitate, even though she should have expected that type of response from Star.

"Oh my, I am terribly sorry for dropping you on the floor," started Star.

"and strangling me," Raven added in a low hoarse voice.

"in my excitement. Please allow me to assist," Star continued.

"I think you've done enough. Thanks anyway," Raven interrupted. Raven's mood was slowly improving with the reassurance that she had friends who cared about her.

"Erm...Ray?" BB tested. "I made you some er...herbal tea junk to make up for my umm... actions. You know, sneaking into your room and all." An apology from BB was usually sincere and well-intentioned, so Raven accepted the peace offering. She looked in the cup and saw tea leaves still floating around in the water. She smiled at him meaning "Apology accepted". BB was relieved that she did not thrash his head open. A smile from Raven was harder to receive than from Star but not entirely rare. However uncommon it was, it was nevertheless uniquely beautiful in its sincerity. BB smiled back with his one fang hanging over his lip.


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: dont own em a/n:now arent u lucky? 2 chapters in the span of one day? dont get used to it. this might have to last a few years or whenever I feel like writing. blah. thanks again to those who read and respond. If u have ideas i am open to them, or start ur own ff. btw, isnt Adamm awesome!

A few days later, Raven again returned to the cafe. There was a specials menu outside on a blackboard which read:

Cinnamon Roll

but she didn't get how much it cost because two hands covered her eyes. Because she was so defensive and trained to be alert from being a titan, she grabbed the wrists of her assailant.

"A little jumpy, aren't we?" rang out Adamm's voice. Raven's grip loosened as she realized the mistake she had made.

"Sorry," she softly apologized as he released her.

"Come on. Lets go in. Ladies first," he said, opening the door for her in a cute type of joking way.

"Aww," Raven cooed.

Once inside, they sat at the same table and ordered the same drinks that they had previously.

"I'll pay," Raven insisted.

"No way," Adamm teased her. Their eyes met and Raven made a faux angered face.

"I'll thumb wrestle you for dibs on paying the bill," Adamm concluded in a childish manner.

"You're on," Raven agreed. struggle

"Ha, I win," declared Raven triumphantly.

"Fine," said Adamm as he crossed his arms. He leaned in across the table and whispered, "You win."

Sure Adamm had considered kissing Raven. He had leaned in to test her. But being the awesome guy he was, he didn't want to push her any further than she was ready to go. He would have waited for her to finish what he started if she wanted. But besides, they weren't even officially dating technically. They barely knew each other.

Sure Raven had considered leaning in. She felt comfortable around Adamm. She had only just met him but she felt like they had known each other forever. Raven decided it was too early to make any drastic moves. Besides, they were just friends, acquaintances even. He wasn't her boyfriend, and she wasn't sure he had broken it off with the girl who had stood him up. She knew that a kiss had to mean something special, and she didn't want to destroy the friendship they were forming.

"When there's trouble, do you know who to call?"

Raven's titan tracker went off. It startled her out of the relaxed mood she was in.

"Is that your cellphone?" questioned Adamm. Raven nodded.

"Raven, there's been a break in at the city bank," Robin declared.

"Umm... ok I'll be right there," she regretfully replied.

BB poked his curoius head out of the screen. "Ooooo Raven. Who's that?" he taunted. She slammed it shut in embarassment.

"Sorry Adamm. I have to go," Raven sighed.

"Hey its alright. Whatever," he replied, just as disappointed as she was. Adamm shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"And don't think I forgot that I'm paying this time," Raven said. t was a shame that their time had to end early.

"Yeah sure. See ya around," Adamm concluded.

"Bye Adamm," she replied.

As she reached the door, Adamm said,"Hey Raven, we're cool right? Like you weren't having a miserable time with me and that was your saving call?" Adamm was taking a risky jump. She could have been brutally honest and told him everything she hated about him. She could have lied through her teeth to avoid being the ruthless dumper. Or she could have said

"Yes Adamm, I'm having such a miserable time. I only agreed to see you numerous times because I felt soo sorry for you. I don't even like you."

"Sarcasm, right?"

Raven nodded playfully. 


	9. haitius

Dear Readers of "The Cafe", I do apologize for the long waits in between updates. The truth is I don't really have plan for this story so I just write when im inspired :). If u cant take the wait im sure there are other stories for u. dont get mad tho. 


	10. Cinderblock

disclaimer:dont own em

a/n: yea i kno its a short one, but i dont enjoy doing this as much as the romantic ones :).

The titans were at the bank and so was Cinderblock. The big lug was very strong but not very sneaky. Cyborg and Star were in front of him, blasting him simultaneously. BB and Robin were sneaking up behind him as BB turned into a pterodactyl and lifted Robin up. Raven swooped down in front of Cinderblock to aid her friends. Cinderblock's sight was a little blurry from the blasts but he still saw the dark cloud pass in front of his eyes. He swung his big, stone fists wildly around. He almost hit BB and Robin who were closing in from behind to attack Cinderblock.

"Watch out!" Raven yelled. Over all the noise from the attacking, the boys in the air couldn't hear her. Luckily, they saw Cinderblock's flailing arms just in time. BB swerved out of the way and they avoided being hit. Robin devised a different approach.

"Beast Boy, we need everyone to aim lower so he doesn't swing over his head. Then we will have a free shot to attack him from directly above his head. He radioed his plan to the other titans quickly. Raven reached the ground and began to help Star and Cyborg by flinging black orbs of her magic at him. Cinderblock began swinging lower, just as planned. BB swooped near the oaf's head as Robin dropped a few mines on his head. They flew straight up to avoid the explosion. The other three titans huddled together as Raven formed her protective cloud over them.

"Beep, beep," signaled the mine. Before the villain had time to react, the mine went off. Due to the shock, Cinderblock fell to the ground with a crash. He was unconscious and harmless. When the dust from his fall settled, all 5 titans were safely on the ground.

"Come on," said Robin. Cyborg couldn't lift Cinderblock alone so Star and Raven helped lift the bad guy into a rather large prison car. "Lets go."

Back at the tower...

"Who wants tofu for dinner?" BB called out with a big grin. No one responded. "Come on guys. Its delicious and nutritious."

"Is not tofu the mass of blue substance you are most often talking of?" inquired Star.

"Uh-huh."

"I do not understand why it is blue in color. It is most unordinary." This coming from the girl from another planet. "How about some fresh glorbage?" Star offered as her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Nah," replied BB.

"How 'bout we just get some pizza?" suggested Cyborg. Everyone was in agreement.


	11. Afterwards

disclaimer: dont own em. 

After the battle Raven was exhausted. She reclined to her room in a collapse onto her bed. She had a hard time trying to get Adamm off her mind, as her thoughts kept floating back to him. She was very happy to have met someone so like her. Part of her wanted the titans to meet him so he could come further into her life. The other part of her wanted to keep him a secret, dreading that they wouldn't accept him.

She took off her cape and reached for her comfy pj's. She noticed a scrap of paper on the floor, a napkin that must have been caught in her cape. She bent down to throw it away when she noticed that there was writing on it. It said:

Raven- Not that I mind being secretive with you in our visits to the cafe, but I think we should i find an easier way to communicate. Here's my phone number and sn. so talk to me. cant wait to see you again.-Adamm

Here was an answer to Raven's ongoing thoughts about him. Now they could talk outside the cafe. She was eager to hear from him so immediately turned on her labtop and added him on. Tragically, he was not on. She sighed and turned away from the screen. Though the telephone was more direct and personal-seeming, Raven preferred the quiet, patient hum of the computer. She began to write about him:

all i hear is static dripping out of the radio.  
and even that is noise to drown out the world.  
i wish i had a clear signal of what station i'm hearing.  
is the static worse than nothing?  
maybe if i move the antennae i'll hear music but it could be a bad station.  
then again it could be my favorite song.

This relaxed her and slightly quenched her need to see him. While doing this, she momentarily forgot that her computer was still on. She glanced at it and saw a message alert.

He was on.

She was enthralled that he was now available to talk and that he had thought to so very stealthily place the messaged napkin in her cape pocket.

R:Hi there, its Raven.

A:Hello. How have you been?

R:Fine since this afternoon.

A:Why'd you rush out on me?

Raven hesitated. Was now the right time to tell him her true identity? She wanted him to trust her and she wanted to be able to trust him with her real life.

R:I had a doctor's appointment that I had totally forgot about. sry.

A:Hey its all right.

R:and how have you been?

A:same.

She was so interested in the (however vague) conversation she was engrossed in that she didn't hear the knock on her door. The door slowly opened.

"Raven?" a voice called out. She quickly shut her labtop and spun around. Star was standing at the door.

"Oh hello friend Raven. I had knocked on your door, but as there was no response from you, I decided it would be best if I entered to check that you were ok. I see now that you are quite alright and I would like to apologize for intruding," Star said.

"No biggie," Raven replied, still slightly blushing.

"I am also here to inform you that the pizza which we have ordered for consumption has arrived throught the generous, valiant journey of one 'delivery man'. I questioned him as to whether or not he was also a superhero with a name such as that, but he told me no. I believe he may just have been lying to cover up his true identity. How very clever of him," Star said.

"Yea..I'll be out in a few," said Raven. She wondered when she would be able to tell her friends about her mysterious acquaintance. Now seemed like just the right time.

"Um..Star?" started Raven. Starfire turned around to face Raven.

"What is it you want?" asked Star.

"About my constant visits to the cafe..I..please keep this a secret between us two, ok?" Star nodded understandingly and shut the door behind her.

"Do you not go to the dark cafe as you have been telling us?" she questioned.

"I have been going there, but I haven't just been going to get away from the tower and drink my tea." Raven continued slowly and quietly. Star did not quite understand yet. She wore a face of interest and slight confusion. "I've been meeting someone there each time." Star's eyes showed her comprehension of the odd situation at hand.

"Its a male-type human, is it not? One whom you enjoy spending your secret time with. I am pleased for you and shall not tell a soul about your adventures," Star assured her with sincerity in her eyes. Raven smiled and Star smiled back. Raven was glad she could trust Star and talk to her about something like this. It had felt good to get it out in the open.

"What's his name, may I ask?"

"It's Adamm."

"If you need to confide in me further about this boy, I will gladly listen and keep your confidence as well. I am excited for you and hope we will be able to meet this one soon," Star finished. "Now let us return to the kitchen to partake in the eating of the pizza."

"Yea ok," Raven replied. Star left as Raven turned back to her computer.

R:Goodbye Adamm.

A:Goodnight.

a/n: hope u liked it. i decided not to make cliche sn's for them. o well. that and im lazy. yea and dont get too ancy for the next one.


	12. They find out

disclaimer:dont own em

a/n: hope you enjoy. thanks for waiting. and reading.

"Hey Cyyyboorg," BB called childishly.

"What dude?" he replied.

"I know something you don't know," BB teased.

Robin, who was in the main room with them, rolled his eyes at BB's childish behavior. Cy, on the other hand, was lured into BB's trap by his own curiosity.

"Oh yeah, what is it then?" Cy challenged.

Robin shook his head at their mannerisms. He could expect it by now; they always bickered like this. Cyborg could get it out of BB by threatening to pound him, as he would start to chase the changling. However amusing it was, Robin contented himself to read his "Gadgets Monthly" magazine.

"I'm not telling," BB said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Why you little.." Cyborg began, as they did in fact start a chase around the room. "Spit it out," Cy said.

"No way," BB called over his shoulder.

"Stop running, chicken."

"If I do, you'll catch me."

"Thats my point. Why'd you bring it up if you won't give it up?"

Cyborg had finally cornered BB. But alas, BB turned into a rat a slid through Cy's legs. They ran around the couch. they stopped running momentarily on opposite sides of the rounded couch that Robin was sitting on, as they caught their breath. When Cy shuffled to the left, BB moved slightly to the right and vice versa. Cy lifted the entire couch up, Robin and all.

Oo "cyborg," Robin shouted. BB jumped over onto the couch as Cyborg slammed it back down. Cyborg managed to grab BB by the ankle, as BB had attempted to make another escape. BB's head smashed onto the floor.

"Oww dude. Let go," BB said.

"Not until you come out with your little secret," Cyborg persisted.

"Fine," BB gave in. "I bet you don't know why Raven goes to that cafe all the time."

"I bet you I do. She goes there because she likes the atmosphere, she gets her drinks there, and she wants to get away from the titans, mainly you," replied Cyborg triumphantly. What Cyborg really thought was, "She's probably met some guy there." How instinctive and how right he was. From the way Raven kept coming home from the cafe, Robin had begun to form similar theories to himslef as well.

BB said,"Yea, whatever, but besides all that. I saw Raven with a guy at the cafe. I think she's got a..."

"You think I've got a what?" Raven broke in defensively, as she had walked into the room at that last bit of their conversation. "A boyfriend?" she asked accusingly. "Well, I don't," she said, calming herself down so as to not seem embarrassed or indicative.

"Then who was that guy sitting with you in the cafe the other day?" BB finally pushed her. The room dropped silent.

"His name is Adamm and he's just someone I have a lot in common with." Raven's secret was finally out. Star stepped up to Raven and patted her shoulder as if to say, "I'm here if you need me."

BB, being the instigating, annoying younger-brother-type he was, pressed harder. "Well, if he's just someone, why can't we meet him?"

Flushed and starting to fire up, Raven glared at BB and said, "You will meet him. I was just waiting to introduce him at a time when you might accept him." BB realized he had gone too far.

"A friend is nothing to be ashamed of. We would be more than happy to meet with him if it is what you want," rang out Star's voice.

"Yea, if you're friends with him Raven, he must be an OK guy," chimed in Cyborg.

"Let him meet the titans, Ray," said Robin.

"Uh.. yea, what they said," BB said timidly.

However enraged she had been, a slight smile crept onto her face. Just as the titans had taken her in, she knew that she could trust them to accept Adamm. She was glad that she didn't have to keep hiding from them.

"Thanks guys," she said.

BB slowly sidled up to Raven. Quietly, her said,"Er... Ray. I'm sorry for upsetting you like that. I guess I wasn't really thinking.."

"No, you don't do that very often," she joked. "Its alright though." She had been peeved at him for being so nosy and insensitive, but at least he was sorry.


End file.
